Homecoming
by Rated-RKORyder
Summary: When Mickie James returns to the WWE will she be able to adjust to what has happened in her absence? Will people still treat her the same?


**A one shot request for lunearaeclipse.**

**I hope you like it! :)  
**

Mickie took a deep breath as she looked at the V.I.P entrance to the arena. This was it. She was finally back in the WWE. Adjusting her bag on her shoulder she trudged forward through the doors. Looking around she saw a few of the staff's shocked expressions. Now she was starting to have second thoughts. Was this the right choice? This was never an issue backstage at TNA. She never felt this out of place. Shaking her head she tried to clear the negative thoughts and put a smile on her face. As she made her way toward the Divas locker room a voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Well, what do we have here? Looks like some TNA garbage."

She groaned. As she turned to face the two men.

"Hello, _Miz_"

"Welcome back, Mickie! But wait..." He acted like he was thinking only to break into a smirk. "Weren't you, I don't know, fired?"

His companion snickered. Mickie glared at them for a moment before responding. She looked at the title that Miz was holding.

"Aww, that's so cute! You're carrying around a replica of the WWE Title! Is this one of your new motivation ideas?"

"Ha ha ha, that is so funny! Not! "He glanced over at his companion and continued. "For your information Mickie, This is the real thing, like me. I am the current WWE Champion and will be for a while. Right?" He looked to the man next to him.

"Right!"

"And who's your friend? Is he your little sidekick or something?" She scoffed.

"That's cute. No, he's my apprentice, Alex Riley. He was my rookie on Season 2 of NXT."

"NX what?" she asked, puzzled.

"NXT? The new WWE show where there are rookies and pros? It's a competition." Alex replied.

She shrugged.

"Alex, there's no point trying to explain it to her. She wouldn't know. She got fired before it ever started."

He turned back to her, a smirk playing on his lips. Mickie could feel her face start getting hot.

"Why you—"

"Whoa! Calm down everybody. "

John Cena strolled over and tried to defuse the situation. Turning his attention to Mike, he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Come on, Mike. Leave the lady alone. Go back to your locker room. I know you have a match tonight so go get ready for it."

Looking at Cena, Mike's smirk instantly turned into a scowl.

"Don't tell me what to do Cena. I know I have a match tonight. I'm the WWE champion. The most must-see champion in the history of this company! Because I'm the Miz, and I'm Aw—"

"Awful!" Cena hollered and then grinned at Mike. He shrugged as he received a glare from both the champ and his apprentice.

"What?" I'm just repeating what we heard from the fans every week."

Mickie tried to stifle her laughter but failed. Mike gave them both a glare.

"This is a waste of my time." He spat, adjusting the title on his shoulder.

"I'll deal with you later." He hissed as him and Alex walked off.

'Bye!" John called as he waved and smiled. It was so cute when he acted so childish.

After watching the duo leave, Mickie turned her attention back to John.

"Thanks a lot, John. " She said smiling.

"No problem Micks"

He pulled her into a hug.

"It's great to see you again."

"It's great to see you too."

Pulling back she looked down the hall that Mike went.

"Please tell me he's kidding about the champ thing."

John chuckled.

"Unfortunately, he wasn't. He really is the WWE Champion. I honestly think it was a bad idea. It only makes his helps makes him more arrogant."

"I didn't know it was possible for him to be anymore arrogant." She laughed.

"Apparently it is." He chuckled.

"So does that Alex guy go with him everywhere?"

He nodded.  
"Yep they've been inseparable. It's actually pretty funny. We give them crap about it all the time about be lost lovers."

Mickie couldn't help but laugh. John really knew how to cheer a girl up. This was definitely one of the things she missed. She missed all the jokes and small talk with John. Hell she probably missed John the most. But now she's back and…"

"Micks? Hello? Earth to Mickie." John waved his hand in front of his friend as she spaced out.

"What? Oh sorry John. I just have a lot on my mind. That's all."

She gave him a smile. He returned it and gently grabbed her hand.

"Uh, Mickie?"

"Yeah?" She bit her lip as she looked into his eyes.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight after the show? We can celebrate your return." He smiled.

"Yeah John. I'd love that." She beamed.

"Cool . Well I guess I'll see you later. Meet me in catering at the end and then we'll leave from here." He smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I'm so glad your back Micks." He whispered.

"It's great to be back." She grinned as she watched John walk off to the locker room.

Adjusting her bag, she left for the locker room to get ready for the night. This is gonna be an interesting night.


End file.
